


Calor producido

by Supermonstrum



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Always been a girl, F/F, Genderswap, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay días donde hace calor, hay días donde Jazmine Hunt genera una ilusión de calor y, claro, a todos les gusta ver cuando se quita la playera, en especial a Niki, aunque se esmere en negarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calor producido

**Author's Note:**

> Primer genderswap que trabajo en fanfic. Para quienes no tengan idea qué esto dejo el [link](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Genderswap) que explica la idea. Es uno de mis kinks (¿es un kink?) favoritos a la hora de ver fanarts y a veces para fanfics, así que, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

El sol estaba dando con fuerza y uno de los muchachos comenzó a repartir latas de cerveza que cargaba en una mini nevera llena de hielo. Niki a veces pensaba que el calor era una ilusión, que sí estaba pero que había un factor que hacía que fuese más fuerte de lo que en realidad era, igual a cuando se contagian los bostezos y en realidad sólo el primero que bostezó tenía sueño. En este caso, la única corredora que tenía calor era…

—Ah… esto es la muerte, qué mierda de calor.

Niki suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Uno de los chicos está repartiendo cerveza fría, Jaz.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿y por qué no le pediste una para mí, ratita? —preguntó divertida—. Hubieras pedido dos, una supuestamente para ti y otra para mí, así yo tendría dos. Qué egoísta, eres.

—¿Sabes qué? Ojalá ya se las hayan tomado todas las demás corredoras, imbécil.

—No te enfades, Niki.

Jazmin Hunt, corredora estrella, degustadora del sexo, ella se los lleva a la cama y no al revés. Cuerpo esbelto, deliciosamente bronceado y contrastante con sus intensos ojos azules y cabello rubio, peinado, suave y revuelto en su justa medida. Casi siempre una de sus manos ocupada por un cigarrillo o una botella o lata de cerveza. Amiga de Niki… bueno, a veces.

—Voy a buscar al chico de las bebidas, ya regreso. —No esperó a que Niki respondiera si iba a esperarla ahí o  si prefería que no regresara. A Jaz no le preocupaban mucho esos detalles, hacía lo que le _parecía_ bien y ya.

Niki suspiró y se apoyó contra la valla. Los chicos del equipo mecánico de Jaz le observaban, relamiéndose como perros alzados. La temperatura se estaba levantando y no porque el sol fuera más fuerte, Niki lo sabía. Jaz se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor, se le transparentaba la camiseta sin mangas blanca y todos se dieron cuenta de que no estaba usando brasier, tampoco lo necesitaba pues tenía la suerte de tener los senos bien firmes. Niki se percató de que tanto los mecánicos como ella tenían los ojos fijos en Jaz.

Después de hacerle un par de pucheros al chico de las bebidas, regresó con dos latas y se quedó de pie al lado de Niki. Le pasó una lata y abrió la otra, bebiendo en seguida y dejando que una gota gruesa viajara por la comisura de sus labios hasta perderse bajo su camiseta.

—No —dijo luego del último trago—. Yo no puedo así. Con permiso.

Acto seguido, dejó la lata vacía sobre el suelo, se quitó la camiseta y la dejó colgada sobre la valla. Las mejillas de Niki enrojecieron y su cuerpo comenzó a sentir ardientes cosquillas, los mecánicos dieron unos fuertes silbidos y Jaz les gritó que se callaran, luego la miró sonriendo.

—Mejor así. Deberías tratar, ratita —invitó.

—Jazmine, cúbrete, ¿quieres? Todos te están mirando —ordenó desviando la mirada a cualquier otro lugar.

—Oh, no empieces con eso. Hace calor, y en la playa puedes ver a muchos hombres que tienen de estas. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Además… —Su expresión cambió de repente y sonrió con cierta malicia mientras acercaba los labios a la oreja de Niki—, ¿crees que no me di cuenta, Nicole? No solo mis muchachos me tenían el ojo encima, sino tú también. Lo que por cierto no me molesta, siempre tuve curiosidad de saber cómo es tener a una chica en la cama y si eres tú mejor aún.

—¿Qué tontería estás diciendo? No puedo creer que seas tan egocéntrica, Jaz.

—Mírame a los ojos cuando hablas. ¿O es que te da miedo mirar algo más? Anda, no me molesta.

Niki se mordió el labio y Jaz la imitó sacando las paletas de forma exagerada. No podía darle la razón, pero ya no tenía excusa para zafarse de aquello y no porque sintiera verguenza; que las demás pilotos o chicos de mecánica las estuvieran viendo no era algo que le preocupaba, porque sabiendo los fetiches y pequeños escándalos de todos, nadie tenía derecho a juzgar a nadie. Niki respiró hondo y miró a su compañera a los ojos.

—Lo admito: tienes una figura muy atractiva, y te lo digo desde un punto de vista neutro y objetiv-

No pudo terminar de hablar porque los brazos de Jaz le rodearon el cuello y llevaron su cabeza contra sus pechos descubiertos. Niki abrió la boca para mandarla al demonio, mas sólo consiguió que Jaz la presionara más mientras estallaba en carcajadas. Era una sensación cálida, incómoda, irritante, suave y probablemente con un ligero sabor salado a causa del sudor de su cuerpo.

—¡Suéltame ahora, imbécil! —chilló empujándola con fuerza.

—Está bien, está bien, ratita —dijo y la soltó—. Qué cabrona eres… ah, pero al mismo tiempo resulta adorable, ¿sabes?

Dejó un rápido beso sobre los labios de Niki, tomó su camiseta y se la puso mientras caminaba hacia su equipo de mecánicos que, al igual que Niki, estaban atónitos y excitados por aquel pequeño espectáculo entre las corredoras que más rivalizaban desde el comienzo de la temporada.

El chico de las bebidas volvió a pasar, ofreciendo palitos helados de fruta porque se le había acabo de la cerveza. Niki pidió uno y fue a refugiarse a la sombra. Al igual que todos, estaba sufriendo el doble de calor que hacía unos cinco minutos, y sabía que eso era un calor "producido" y no natural, porque la temperatura no había subido ni un sólo grado, sino que fue Jaz quién calentaba más que el sol de verano.


End file.
